


Treasure

by Iantheforlornwriter



Category: Big Four, jarida - Fandom, robtd
Genre: AU, Action, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Humour, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iantheforlornwriter/pseuds/Iantheforlornwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is a drunken pirate. However, when he meets Merida, they find that they both have different halves of a treasure map, leading them to gold and riches unknown. Bunnymund is Merida's trusted crew member. Eugene is Merida's quartermaster and Hiccup is Jack's quartermaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intoxicated

The pirate brandished his sword, waving it in front of the guard as he took another swig of his rum, the alcohol brushing his tongue and filling his throat with warmth. He smiled, (a rather intoxicated grin with more teeth showing than he wanted) and started to speak, his words slurring into each other. 

"Solisten ere'" he said, he had difficulty stringing his words together. "Get of my ship..." A long pause as he tried to continue his sentence. "An' I won't hurt ya'"

"I think you had more than enough to drink sir. Pay the fine for docking, or leave Port Dunbroch." The guard replied, calmly as he had experienced this type of 'customer' before. It was usually fairly easy to deal with the likes of these, they were most normally invertebrate cretins who had no sign of a spine.

"Hiccup! Give the fine man ere'..." He paused. Let a belch rip through the silence. Then resumed talking as though nothing had happened. "The gold he requires."

"Yes, captain." A tall man, clad in green clothing and a grass green bandana, walked up to the guard, whispered something in his ear but he captain was too drunk to notice it, and piled the gold coins (20 pieces to be exact) into the upturned palm of his hand.

"I see." The guard said after he had whispered softly into his ear. "Make sure he doesn't drink anymore than he already has. I'll be back later to check on your ship."

"Yessir."

"Thank you fine gen- gentlur-" he stuttered trying to find the simple word to say but gave up after a few attempts. "Lad." He said.

"Uh...thank you." The guard turned around, walked down the plank and was off to deposit the days earning in the office.

"Jack, you have to stop drinking." He said once the guard left.

"Hah, that's like telling me to stay off the whore house!"

Hiccup sighed. "Yes that too."

"A'ight me lad, I'm gonna-" he started to say but collapsed on the floor with a loud 'thud', finally passed out. 

"Oh, by the seven seas, not again!" Hiccup cursed out loud to himself but non of the other crew responded much. They knew their captain was a heavy drinker, and at every port they stopped at, he'd passed out and needed to be carried back to his own quarters. Unfortunately, it was almost always Hiccup.

Drool started to pool onto the wooden floor of where he lay, the glass bottle of rum still held firmly in his right hand. Hiccup was astonished it hadn't broken into pieces by the fall. 

"Alright, then. I guess I have to carry you back." He didn't really look forward to it. He never looked forward to it. Besides, the captain stank more than any sewage or fish they had scavenged and caught on their way here. If the kraken would ever attack them, Hiccup was sure that the foul stench that was emitted by their dear captain laying unconscious on the floor, would be more than enough to ward it away

Today is going to be a long day. Hiccup hoped that the inn here would cost less than the other ports they had docked in before. He'll come back to wake the passed out captain sprawled on his bed, limbs stretched out in the most uncomfortable way to sleep ever, later after he had checked it out. If he could wake him up that is.


	2. Two Halves, One Whole.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up after his, passing out. A fateful meeting with a certain red head shall change their lives as pirates forever.

Jack awoken to a massive migraine, courtesy of the hangover after drinking a whole bottle of rum and nothing but rum. He must've passed out as he remembered nothing after the morning they had docked in Dunbroch. He also had no memory as to how he got in bed, and very poorly maneuvered onto it as well as he was lay face down, nose buried in the sheets. What did the crew want to do? Suffocate him to death? Then again, he wouldn't pass that thought about them, he wasn't a really good captain. But he did like booze and he did like rum. So, there's also that. He at least knew, that Hiccup was loyal and he was thankful for that. Being patient with a screw up like him. Then again, he did bring them on wonderful adventured that ended up with them almost dead, and he did a wonderful job with that so that's one thing he could tick off on his list of being a good captain. For sure.

Getting up, he stumbled over to his desk, picking up his journal and his pocket knife he liked to keep handy. Walking out of his personal quarters, he looked over to the bridge, where his crew was working. Hoisting up sails and unloading the cargo they acquired doing business with a cargo ship that they happen to come across during their travels here. 

"Good morning cap'n." One of them said as he continued sweeping the deck.

"Hey." Jack replied, still walking down the bridge and onto the plank to make his way to the town, where hopefully, he could get a drink or two. And find Hiccup because he didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do right now anyway. He also wanted to avoid the conversation because he could hardly remember anyone's else's name besides Hiccup's and his own anyway.

\----

"So you're telling me, you work for Merida? *The* Merida?" Hiccup asked the stranger in awe, taking another sip from his mug.

The stranger took a gulp from his mug, and slammed it down the table with a loud 'bang'. "Yeah, I'm her quartermaster, and you could say, she works for me in her quarters-" he said smugly, as he winked an eye, but before he could finish, he was whacked in the head by a hand, rather hardly as his head ricocheted from the impact and banged on the table again before finally recoiling up, producing a large red spot on his forehead.

"Ow!" He yelled before clutching both sides of his head as both the front and back of his head now hurt.

"You'd have to be a complete dolt to believe that." The red head wearing a fedora said as she patted the stranger's shoulder.

"So his not? You're not?"

"Oh I am Merida, and this little fuck-up here," she said as she rapped the stranger's head with her knuckles producing another cry of pain from him. "Is Eugene. My quartermaster, and he works for me. Don't believe a thing he says." 

"I-" Eugene started to protest but Merida grabbed the back of his head and slammed it back down on the table his nose and mouth flat on the surface of the wooden table.

A mixture of moans and groans could be heard as Eugene mumbled something incoherent. 

"Mfffh Yyyh" 

"Mhmm, you too." She replied him.

"You understood what he said?" Hiccup ask, a bit confused.

"I think I can get the gist of it." She smiled. 

"Now, what was it he was telling you?" She continued.

"Nothing much, just bragging, and uh, other stuff."

"Ahhh..." Merida said as she slyly smiled and looked back down at Eugene who didn't bother to get up. Actually, it looked like he passed out on the table, his right arm twisted behind his neck and the other spread on the table occupying most of the space. Then, he snored. Loudly, like a lion roaring at an unsuspecting prey. Except, he was asleep and out cold.

"Hey, hey Eugene?" Merida checked on her quartermaster, tapping lightly on his back. "Are you still alive? I'd hate to replace you with someone else. I don't think I can find another expert in bragging and...trying to be a ladies man and failing. Oh wait." 

Eugene groaned and promptly arched the hand that was draped over his neck and back to give Merida the finger.

"He's alive." She said with a smile.

The door opened, shining light in to the rather dim tavern. Jack walked in, his hand covering his eyes as he looked around, seeing Hiccup he proceeded to the table (where Eugene occupied most of the space being passed out and all) and sat down on the chair opposite of Hiccup.

"Jack, you'll never believe-" 

"Hold that thought." Jack got up from the chair and walked over to the counter, placing an order for the strongest alcohol he could order and sat back down at the table, drink in hand.

"Didn't you just have a hangover?" Hiccup asked his captain, oblivious unto why Jack would even think about ordering it.

"My age-old philosophy my dear Hiccup, cure a hangover, with a stronger hangover." He stated as he sniffed the alcohol, swirled its contents within the glass and downed it all in one go, letting the glass clunk on the table with a satisfied look on his face, the strong alcohol making it's way down his throat and into his stomach. His liver had probably given up already.

"That's a stupid philosophy." Merida said as she watched Jack dunk the contents of the glass down.

"Didn't ask you lady." He said before glancing back up. Then turned around again to stare at his quartermaster. "Wait, Hiccup, why are you talking to this lady, and how the hell did you even manage to talk to a woman?!" He exclaimed.

"Wow, thanks, Jack. You don't have to act so surprised." 

"Who said I was acting?" Jack gave his second-in-command a grin.

"Woman like me."

"Yeah, your mother."

Hiccup gave him the most harsh, death-state he could give, but Jack was totally un-phased by it. Probably not noticing that Hiccup meant anything by it.

"You should treat your crew with better respect." Merida said as she looked at Hiccup, still trying to stare a hole into his head. Actually, he was thinking of ways he could kill him and a smirk pasted itself on his face.

"Yeah, like that guy there?" Jack said as he pointed to Eugene.

"He deserved it."

Another groan was made known by Eugene but the rest of them gathered around the table ignored him.

"Uhuh. Sure. Alright look, lady," Jack continued. "I have something to tell him and then we'll be on our merry way."

"Whatever." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Hiccup, we've got to find it." Merida's ear perked up, as they started to talk softly.

"It's a gone case, Jack, it's torn up anyway."

"I know, but I think I really got it this time. Look." He said as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

It was brown, old, and moldy but somehow, Merida felt as though she had seen it before,

"We take this part of the map, and cross here instead." Jack made a circular motion with his finger.

"Wait a minute. Can I see that?" She asked him.

"Uh, no. My map, my treasure, my booty."

"A map? A treasure map?"

"Look is this going to be a problem?"

"No, you dick-head, look." She said as she fished around in her pocket as well taking out a piece of paper similar to his.

"I have the other half of your torn map."

Jack's face lit up like a lightbulb. He looked at her sizing her up.

"Y'know, I think this is a start to a beautiful relationship. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

"Well, now's a time as any."

"Merida."

Jack's eyes widened.


	3. Throne Rooms and Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After setting sail, the crew has an eventful meeting with a terrible sea creature. Soon finding the cave which holds in its recess treasure untold.

"So how long do you think they'll keep it up?" Jack turned his head to his side, where Merida rested her arm on the table, taking a bite of her apple.

She laughed and took another bite of the red, juicy apple before replying him.

"Usually? It can go on for at least twenty minutes."

Jack shook his head in disgust as he looked back at the couple who was showing a mass display of public affection. As in suffocating the breath out of each other in a very long make out session. 

"So, what's the story with her?" He asked the red-head as he pointed in the direction of the couple, Eugene and a blonde girl Jack had not seen before.

"Name's Rapunzel. He met her at some castle when he was still a small time petty thief. Kidnapped her for ransom money, but ironically, she just wanted out of her stuffy kingdom. They've been sucking face ever since."

"Hmm..." Jack said as he processed the thought.

"It's, a bit overwhelming isn't it?" She said as Eugene started to rant about dying and not wanting to lose her, and then, the blonde, Rapunzel, started to declare her love for him and they then proceeded to make out again.

"Yes." He said.

"So, do you want to get out of the tavern before they jump each other's bones on the table?" She said, as she took one last bite of her apple and threw the core on the ground, littering the floor.

"Yes. Please." 

They left as the couple started to list down vows.

\----

"Hiccup!" Jack said as he waved his hand high up into the air in hopes of getting his quartermaster's attention. He was replied with wave, although more excitedly.

"Jack, this is, amazing." He said as Merida and Jack reached the plank to climb up onto the ship. Merida tipped her hat to the honorifics such as 'ma'am' from his crew. She was used to it, being the owner of the port.

"The new cannons are new and installed, the sails are brand new and for the first time white. And, we sold your stupid dilapidated couch for a much comfortable one." He said in almost one breath.

Jack's eyes widened a little.

"You did not just get rid of my couch."

Hiccup looked at Merida, who just shrugged, and turned back to face Jack. Who, oddly, looked upset.

"What, why? Yeah, it's old, and moldy. And god knows what else."

"You- can't - That was my favorite couch."

"It's old and moldy." Hiccup repeated.

"It's still my couch."

Their arguments was cut short as Merida shrieked before flailing her arms widely into the air, trying to wave off something that was pecking at her head.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as he shooed the parrot above her head and quickly running off with it to put it in its cage.

"What did he call it?!" Merida asked loudly, still in shock.

"Toothless. It's its name."

"Toothless? He named his parrot Toothless?" She said, emphasizing its name to show how ridiculous it sounded.

"Eh, it keeps him occupied, so I let him keep it."

"He's a good pet!" Hiccup yelled, apparently having heard their conversation as he walked back to where they were standing. "Just, a bit feisty at times."

"Just, keep it under control. I don't like birds."

Jack grinned.

"You're afraid of birds red?" Jack said, egging her on.

"I am NOT afraid of birds. And don't call me red."

"Alright, if you say so red."

"I said don't call me red."

Eugene walked up the plank and onto the ship, a big, wide grin was plastered on his face. 

"Finally, done sucking face?" Merida asked, before signaling the rest of the crew to board the ship.

"Haha, very funny." He said, sarcastically.

"Alright, are we ready to go?" Jack said, as he pulled out the map, now stuck together to Merida's map using candle wax to make it whole. It was much clearer with two parts together, and the direction would be easier to navigate than just guessing when they didn't have the other. A big, red circle was marked with an X on one of the islands.

"The goods needed for the voyage has been loaded. We can, set off now if you want." Merida replied.

"Alright then," Jack looked up into the sky, blocking the sun with his hand. "Let's go get us some gold."

\----

"So, what made you name it Toothless?" Eugene asked Hiccup who was currently feeding his parrot a large cracker.

"Well, it's a long story," He started to say.

"Oh, for gods sake, don't ask him that!" Jack told Eugene as he shuffled the deck of playing cards in front of him. 

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because, it's not a long story. He just makes it too long." Jack was now in the midst of dealing the shuffled card to his opponent, Merida who was sitting opposite of him. They decided to stay indoors until they needed to navigate the crew outside. It's been months since they first set sail, and now, they were bored. Very, extremely bored.

"It's not that long." Hiccup pouted as he stroke Toothless's neck.

"Yes, it is. Look, I'll save you the trouble and tell him the short version."

"Fine."

"His childhood friend gave it to him. Astrid. He named it Toothless cause' it was his childhood nickname given by her." 

"Astrid? That sounds like a girl's name!" Merida said, astounded. It made Hiccup pout further.

"Yes, it is." Jack answered for him.

"You never said you have a girlfriend!" She yelled, a bit louder than she intended.

"She's not. - no she's," Hiccup protested fruitlessly. "She's a childhood friend." He said more calmly now.

Merida nodded with a big grin on her face as she played a card on the table making Jack put up his hands in defeat. 

"Damn it woman! I lost again." He let out an exasperated sigh as he threw the remainder of his cards onto the table. 

"I'm not going to convince you otherwise, am I?" Hiccup asked, looking at her.

"Nope."

"Typical." 

The door to Jack's quarters bolted open as the ship's navigator barged in. "Captain," he looked to Merida and promptly apologized. "Uh, captains, we've reached shore!" All four of them looked at each other, excitedly as they didn't think they could stand one another's company for very much longer.

The sun shone brightly as the four of them walked up to the deck. Jack noted that the island that held the treasure was only a few miles away, and they'd be ready to drop anchor anytime soon. The waves were docile and rocked the ship lightly, the wide expanse of the ocean never seemed to end, for which Jack hoped it would sooner. He didn't want to be stuck on this god-forsaken vessel forever, he would rather jump overboard. Which he also, didn't want to do.

"I'd say we'd get there anytime soon. If the waters don't rise, we'll get there by nightfall." Merida informed him, curtailing his thought for another time.

"Great, we still have to wait till' the sun sets then. Alright everyone, another round of cards!" 

An ensemble of groans could be heard from the other three.

\----

The moon was beautiful. Its radiance was more than enough to light up the ocean and the ship that rested in its still waters. It wasn't the moon though, that drew Merida's attention to the night sky. Only the stars, that shined so bright that it would make the sun jealous, was capable of drawing her attention away from the brilliance of the moon, and it did. For against the black awning above her, the stars sparkled like diamonds. That was when Jack walked up to her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He said getting a gasp from Merida who was too preoccupied to notice Jack coming up to her from behind. 

"Yes, it is." She said as she recollected herself.

"Nervous?" He said laughing.

"No. Why would I be?" 

"If you say so red." 

Merida was more than accustomed to him calling her that after months of travel together. To be honest, she didn't really mind it. It was growing on her, that nickname which she found so infuriatingly annoying only a month or two ago. She liked it really, it gave her an identity other than just captain or 'richest pirate in port Dunbroch or in the rest of the living world altogether'. 

When he looked at her, he saw how the moonlight fell on her face and highlighted the best of her features. Her cheekbones and the shape of her eyes were the first ones that came to mind. Her red hair cascaded around her, making her look even more awe inspiring and beautiful. Like the moon that was shining so brightly above them. 

Merida spontaneously lay down on the deck, resting her hands on her stomach.

"Merida, what the hell are you doing?" He asked choking back a chuckle that was ready to emerge from his throat.

"Looking at the stars." She said, in a matter of fact.

He lay down, settling next to her. He rested his head on his hands.

"It's beautiful." He repeated himself.

"I don't think I'll ever forget this moment." She said while facing the heavens. 

"Yeah. I don't think I'd be able to count them all."

"No one could." 

"This is nice." Jack said suddenly.

"I think we already established that!" She exclaimed.

Jack laughed and to his surprise, found it was one of the most heartfelt laugh he has had in ages. This WAS nice. He could feel it. However his thoughts were cut short as the ship was rocked about violently from side to side, resulting in Merida landing on top of him.

"Hi." He said in shock.

"Hey." She too replied.

It rocked again, and this time, Jack knew something was wrong. He quickly got up, pulling her up with him.

"Something's going on." He said while looking frantically for a crew member to tell him exactly what was happening. A keg rolled over, tumbling down from its once secured rope. He saw Hiccup running up to him with Eugene in tow not a moment later.

"Hiccup, what the-" His inquiry was cut short as Hiccup tackled him to the ground. Eugene copied him with Merida as he tackled her too.

"What the hell?!" Merida yelled, followed with a barrage of obscenities Jack wasn't sure he had even heard before.

"Kraken." Eugene said dead panned.

"What?" Merida asked bewildered.

"The Kraken is real."

Her eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was." 

A sudden tentacle crashed down besides them, prying the wooden planked floor below and producing a gaping hole as it raised itself to lay another blow. 

"I believe you!" Merida yelled loudly as another tentacle crashed into the wooden planks besides them.

"So what's the plan?!" Hiccup asked, his voice almost drowned by the yelling and shouting of the frantic crew of the ship. A tentacle came crashing down, flattening one of the man. As it slid off to raise itself back up, another member of the crew toppled over the deck, falling out of the boat and into the water.

Merida smiled once she came up with a plan. Jack looked at her suspiciously. 

"We jump." She said.

The other three stared at her like she was the only woman alive, then turned to look at each other, eyes widened with shock, fear and anything and everything else that could invade their nightmares and haunt them for life.

"You're kidding."

"Do I look like I'm kidding? Look, on the count of three, we jump. Alright?" 

"This is the craziest plan I've ever heard of." Eugene commented.

"And just for that, you're up first."

He cursed inwardly and got up, running quickly to the edge of the boat to jump off the wretched vessel and escape the terrible clutches from the tentacles of the monstrous giant-like squid. A misstep, and a trip over a keg that had fallen from its safely fastened harness, sent him tumbling to the ground and a second later, flipped into the water by a rogue tentacle.

"Ouch." Jack said as he winced.

"Well, it worked. All he has to do now is swim to the island. Shouldn't take long." Said Merida.

"I...I don't like this plan anymore." Hiccup tried protesting.

"One down, three to go. Let's go, now."

"Crap." Jack cussed.

\--------

Merida cursed. She hated getting wet, alas that was the life of a pirate. Especially one who had just escaped the clutches of a giant squid which threatened to kill them all if they had not jump. She wasn't afraid about getting back however, as she had arranged another ship captained by one of her most trusted crew (other than Eugene), E. Aster Bunnymund to follow them shortly after their departure to carry the loot back. 

She spotted him first, sprawled on his back and struggling to get up like a turtle overturned. She knew it'd be rude to laugh at him, since they did just got out of a predicament, and she HAD forced him to go first, but the inner bad girl side of Merida couldn't help but stifle a chuckle seeing her quartermaster in distress. 

"Yeah, sure, laugh." He said. She did.

"I can't help it, you look so stupid!"

"Thanks for the words of encouragement." He said as he finally got onto his feet. He pointed toward the coastline not two stone throws away from them. "I think Jack and Hiccup will be there. Only place they can be if they aren't here."

Merida nodded and gestured for him to go first.

"You never ask me to go first." He said.

"I know. Giving you the chance now."

"You just want me to go first so if anything weird pops out, I'll be the first one to get it, aren't you?"

"You know me so well." She admitted as he patted his shoulder. "So...go."

"Fine."

Walking over snapped branches, and stone that littered the sandy ground below them, Merida and a Eugene made their way to the other side of the island, finally reuniting with the other two, although Hiccup was grouchier than usual.

"That. Was. Fun!" Jack exclaimed as he caught sight of Merida.

"I don't think I'd want to relieve that experience thank you." She told him.

"But it was such an adrenaline rush. Amirite, Hiccup?" He looked over to the man sitting down on a tree trunk, amputated from its body.

"I lost Toothless." He said, dead panned.

"He probably just flew off somewhere, he'll come back." Jack reassured him.

"I guess so."

"Guys!" Eugene called out to the others, shocking them. He was standing outside what looks like a very narrow entrance to a cave at the side of a wall. A wall of stone, on,y by looking up would they realize it was the side of a cliff. "Look at what I found. Looks like an entrance to a cave." He continued.

"Should we look inside?" Hiccup directed his answer to Jack but Merida answered on his behalf.

"Yes. Someone should go in and scout the area first." 

None of them wanted to go in. 

Merida looked at Jack and Jack looked at Hiccup who looked at Eugene who looked at- 

Eugene's eyes widened as he realized there was no one else to look at. 

"Wait, what? I'm not going in there!" He protested fruitlessly.

"Hey, you were at the end of the line, so that means you're up." She said as a matter of fact.

"Good luck." Jack patted his shoulder.

"It was nice knowing you." Hiccup joined in on the fun of teasing him. For some reason, Eugene made the funniest facial expression. They couldn't help but do it. Besides, why would they want to go into the deep, dark, scary cave by themselves?

"I hate you guys, so much."

He started a slow crawl, so slow in fact that it'd be slower than a tortoise. Ever so cautious, he walked in, dragging his hand across the rough surface of the wall instinctively as the inside of the cave was pitch black and his vision filled with nothing but darkness. Nothing else.

A startled yell escape his throat as he felt like he was falling, and with a loud thud he hit the ground, groaning in pain. The fall wasn't deep as he survived with neither a hand broken or a limb snapped. He thanked the heavens he was alright. 

"Eugene? You alright?" Merida called in for him as she heard the girlish shriek she could only associate to him.

"I'm fine! Watch out for the fall!" He yelled back.

Nodding as though he could see it, Merida went in first, followed by Jack and then Hiccup. They yelled too when they fell, but not as loudly and ear raping as Eugene.

It was still pitch black. They couldn't see anything at all, and Jack swore he was sitting on some sort of hard rock as his back was elevated and he felt discomfort.

"Dammit who's sitting on me? Move your fat ass!" Merida demanded.

That was when Jack, very secretly and as inconspicuous as possible, slid off of the rock (who was indeed Merida) and landed on the ground.

"Thank you, whoever that was." 

"Does anyone know how we're going to have light down here?" Hiccup asked.

Jack felt around him, looking for two smooth stones on the ground. By the way the texture felt, they were sitting on soil, as his hand brushed through grass that tickled his palm. Finally finding two stones he could use, he stroke them against each other, lighting some of the grass on fire.

"Well that's good and all, but I don't think that's very portable." Merida prodded him, sarcastically.

"Wait," he said as he picked up a branch with a hole in it and placed a bunch of grass inside. The spark produced from the stones lit the grass alight, providing them illuminance. "There." He said as he handed it to her.

"Nice makeshift torch." She complimented.

He crafted a few more makeshift torches and handed it to Eugene and Hiccup, however Eugene noticed his torch was smaller than everyone else's.

"Is there a reason why mine is so small?" He pouted as he looked at the other three torches which were big enough to support both hands.

"Last branch. Don't whine." Jack patted his shoulder as he looked around.

"Of course I got the last, most tiny one."

"Look," Jack said as he pointed to the walls of the cave, the shiny surface illuminated by the brilliant flame, producing an orange hue. On it, was the map, drawn in full scale. He took out the map from his sack and showed it to the others. "It's the same map as ours. We're here."

"Riches await us!" Eugene exclaimed excitedly as he walked further in.

"You might want to wait for us before you do something 'Eugene-ly stupid!" Merida shouted after him, quickening her pace to try and keep up, she motioned for Jack and Hiccup to follow.

"So, we're in the X. Where's the treasure." He asked as they squeezed through a crack. 

"Must be somewhere central." Jack stated as they crossed another open path.

"Like that?" Hiccup said monotonously as he pointed to a golden throne. Under it, sat a gold chest encrusted with blood rubies and fine emerald gems, fitted perfectly symmetrical on its side. 

"Oh yeah, like that." 

They entered the area to what seemed like a throne room. Merida came to the conclusion that it must've been how he bards sang it in the city. The legend was true, King Dunbroch was true. Her lineage which she thought she had been passing off as a lie, was true. This made her much more jovial than she thought she would be.

"Eastermund should be here by now. Let's grab the chest and leave. I've had enough of this island AND the Kraken."

"Right. Ai'ght Hiccup, grab the chest with Eugene will you?" Jack demanded more than asked.

"Why us?" Hiccup asked shockingly. Mostly pointing to Eugene.

"Yeah, I mean I get me. But why him." Eugene then pointed to Hiccup who was still pointing at him and he at he and- you get the picture.

"Because you're our quartermasters? I think that speaks for itself, doesn't it?" He directed his answer playfully to the red-head who was now admiring the sapphires encrusted in the throne. "Oh, yes. Quite. Now do our bidding slaves." She playfully bantered.

"I really, REALLY hate you guys sometimes." Eugene reiterated his earlier sentiment.

"Hey, join the club. C'mon let's grab the chest. The sooner we get out of here, the better." Hiccup motioned him towards the chest.

In the blink of an eye, two figures rose up from beneath the soil, skeletal hands grasping at thin air. Swords were clasped in their other. As they unearthed themselves, another horde was emerging from the earth behind them. To say the least, they were horrified. 'This must've been the curse they sang about', thought Merida.

"You didn't mention there were skeletons here. With swords!" Jack unsheathed his blade, the swashbuckler ready to fence.

"I didn't think it'd be true!" Merida unsheathed hers too, waving it in the air in front of her, trying to ward off the oncoming reanimated skeletons. "Guys?" 

"Yeah?" Eugene and Hiccup replied her simultaneously.

"Grab the chest." 

A skeleton made its way to Jack, but he defeated it easily with a 'swipe' of the sword, beheading it. Another grabbed him from behind, wanting to much more devious things than just hug him, he was sure. He elbowed the skeleton and sliced at its ribs, producing a satisfying 'crack' as it fell apart.

"Go, go!" Merida said at the same moment she had successfully kick one back to another three who were creeping up towards her, sending them all toppling down to the ground like pins in bowling.

They made their way to where the came in, decapitating skeletons all the way. Eugene and Hiccup went first, the chest secure in their hands. Jack crippled another with a kick to the shin, causing the pelvis and everything else that formed it's frame to tumble down along with it.

Then they reached the crack in which they squeezed through, unable to fit the chest inside it, getting trapped on the other side.

"I've not come this far to NOT be able to bring the treasure without us." Jack angrily said as he parried the sword of one of the skeletons, pushing it back to Merida who easily dispatched it with a decapitation.

"I don't want to come all this way to DIE either. We leave it."

"Merida?" A voice came from the crack in the wall, who she instantly recognized it to belong to that of E. Aster Bunnymund. Although he heated the name, Merida always couldn't resist calling him that.

"Bunnymund! Shoot the cannons at the wall! We're pinned down by skeletons" She shouted.

"Wait, are you joking?" He asked perplexed.

Just then a sword jammed through to the other side, missing Aster by inches at most.

"Does it look like I'm joking Bunnymund?!" 

"Uh...right. Man, shoot all cannons on my position." He seemed to be talking to someone else. "No, don't question it just blast it!"

"I hope you know what you're doing." Jack said.

"I do. Everyone back off from the wall!" She threw her sword at one of the skeletons, hitting right in the head, making it fall backwards onto two others.

"Hey maybe when this is over, you should take up archery." Jack said impressed.

"Not now." She said seriously. "Everyone, down!"

The wall of the cave exploded, spraying rock and debris all over, hurling towards the skeleton and crushing them with it. As they ran out, it started to cave in, eradicating the cave of the skeletons, once and for all.

Jack was, for the first time, relieved to see the sun. All the mornings of waking up to painful rays after a hangover were gone now, he was just glad he could breath the fresh air and see the setting sun.

"Bunnymund! Let down the ropes!" Merida yelled as they approached the vessel.

"Aye' cap'n. Loot? My god she's a beauty." He said as he lowered down the sturdy rope. One at a time, the four of them scaled up the wooden surface of the ship, finally setting foot after climbing over the edge.

"Is it worth it? You went through quite a hassle to get it." He said as he helped them up.

"Oh trust me, if the tales are true, and they are, riches." She told him.

"Hold this." Eugene and Hiccup shoved the chest at him, sighing finally in relief after carrying the heavy chest all the way out.

"Alright. So, since we're all here, and the skeletons are dead, can we sail off now before the Kraken shows up, or if-"

Merida cut him short by forcefully placing her lips on his, dragging him towards her by the collar. 

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said in between the moments she had to break and draw in a breath.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Bunnymund asked them, confused, and at the same time, disgusted.

"Loads." Eugene said shaking his head from their, very, public sign of affection unclear of the irony of him and Rapunzel. He wished they'd stop now. Anytime, now. Today would be nice.


End file.
